Always
by allylicity
Summary: OS : Après l'épisode 05x20, Felicity se rend compte du mal qu'elle a fait à Oliver. (Olicity)


**Always (Arrow Fanfic)**

 **OS : Après l'épisode 05x20, Felicity se rend compte du mal qu'elle a fait à Oliver.**

 **Chers lecteurs, un court OS que j'ai imaginé suite au teaser du prochain épisode.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Bonne journée**

* * *

La jeune femme patientait dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Oliver était toujours inconscient.

Curtis avait réactivé l'implant de sa colonne qui lui permettait de marcher mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait était à vif, intense.

L'équipe la regardait d'un air méprisant, seul John comprenait ce qu'elle traverser.

Elle n'avait pas lâcher Oliver d'un regard depuis qu'on les avait retrouvés dans ce bunker. Il avait tout fait pour la protéger et ce serait de sa faute s'il mourrait ce soir…non il ne pouvait pas ! Il était tout ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux.

La jeune femme s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant à travers cette épreuve. Les derniers mots que l'archer lui adressa furent : _je t'aime_.

Depuis leur rupture, il l'avait respecté, enduré ses piques, accepté qu'elle voit un autre homme sous ses yeux, aidé à se venger de Prometheus et elle, elle l'avait traité comme un moins que rien. Malgré tout Oliver semblait avoir gardé ses sentiments. Mais dans ce bunker, tout avait changé.

Les sentiments de l'informaticienne avaient comme explosé lorsqu'ils étaient là-bas. Ils étaient complémentaires, destinés l'un à l'autre. Felicity en était persuadée… et il ne pourrait peut-être jamais en avoir connaissance.

Les médecins les appelèrent et leur annoncèrent que l'archer était dans le coma. Felicity cru recevoir une bassine d'acide dans tout le corps et dû se raccrocher à John pour ne pas tomber. Apparemment, les prochaines heures étaient critiques et il n'y avait que Oliver qui ne pouvait gérer cette bataille.

« _Puis-je le voir s'il vous plait ?!_ demanda-t-elle dans un geste désespéré.

Les médecins ne semblaient pas d'accord mais John insista et deux minutes plus tard, Felicity vit Oliver relié à un respirateur…

 _\- Mon dieu…_

Elle s'approcha davantage de lui et lui prit la main en essayant de ne pas craquer mais les digues allaient bientôt rompre, elle le savait.

 _\- Oliver je suis désolée pur tout, tu n'aurais pas dû être pris à parti dans ma vengeance…S'il te plait bats toi, je t'aime Oliver. Même si j'ai voulu balayé notre relation…Je…Je ferais tout pour toi… »_

La jeune femme n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car une alarme se mit à sonner et elle fut sortie de la chambre. Le cœur d'Oliver s'était arrêté.

Elle hurlait comme une folle, retenue par Digg et Lance. Elle se débâtit autant qu'elle le put et rentra de nouveau dans la chambre. Le cœur d'Oliver était reparti. Felicity s'écroula de soulagement contre le mur de la chambre.

* * *

Trois semaines étaient passées et Oliver était sorti de l'hôpital depuis trois jours. Felicity n'était pas retournée le voir depuis cette nuit d'enfer à l'hôpital. Elle avait été soulagé de savoir que l'archer était tiré d'affaires mais ne voulait plus lui causer de peine et le blesser de nouveau.

John avait essayé de la faire venir plusieurs fois mais elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle ferait mieux de rester à l'écart de tout le monde et surtout d'Oliver pour le protéger.

Ce soir, elle prendrait un aller pour New York afin de tourner une nouvelle page de sa vie. L'informaticienne faisait un dernier tour du loft et les souvenirs revenaient : Oliver et elle emménageant, faisant l'amour dans tous les recoins de la propriété, rigolant… Elle, essayant sa robe de mariée qu'elle venait d'aller chercher…leurs disputes quand elle était dans ce fauteuil, quand elle avait posé sa bague sur le comptoir…

Il y avait eu du bon comme du mauvais mais Felicity préférait se souvenir du bon à ce moment précis. En descendant les marches de l'étage, elle vit Oliver la regardant posé contre l'îlot de la cuisine, l'air perçant. L'informaticienne en fut sans voix. Oliver dit :

 _« Comme ça tu pensais partir sans me le dire ?_

 _\- Tu ne devais pas savoir ça, c'est mieux pour tout le monde._

Oliver souri, puis s'avança vers elle et lui toucha l'épaule comme il l'avait souvent fait.

 _\- Ne pars pas._

 _\- Oliver je dois le faire. Tu as failli mourir par ma faute._

 _\- Mais je ne suis pas mort._

 _\- Je ne veux plus te faire de mal…_

 _\- Alors reste,_ dit Oliver d'un ton plus appuyé, le regard résolu.

Et sans la prévenir, l'archer s'avança et l'embrassa. Ce baiser ne dura pas longtemps mais exprimait tout ce qu'Oliver voulait dire. Après s'être séparés, Oliver dit :

 _\- Ne pars pas. Je t'ai entendu me parler à l'hôpital et même dans le bunker…Je t'aime Felicity._

L'informaticienne eut du mal à y croire.

 _\- Tu m'entendais tout ce temps ?!_

 _\- Oui et je voulais te voir dès que je sortirais mais être Maire c'est la poisse ! Je t'ai appelé mais…_

 _\- Désolé, je prévoyais mon départ et je ne préférais rien te dire._

Oliver resserra ses bras autour de la jeune femme.

 _\- Je ne veux plus te perdre, je veux vivre chaque seconde avec toi Felicity. On s'est assez perdu l'un et l'autre._

 _\- Je t'ai fait du mal Oliver…_

 _\- On s'est fait du mal l'un à l'autre et d'autres épreuves nous attendent…mais je veux qu'on les affronte ensemble. Si tu pars je… »_

Felicity arrêta l'archer avec un long baiser.

L'un comme l'autre le savait, il y aurait beaucoup à faire mais leur amour serait toujours là quoiqu'il arrive.


End file.
